Talk:MH3: Monster Carves
Progress Jhen Mohran i dont know where to write that but, Jhen Morhan(Low Rank) can loot Elder Dragon Blood, and the quest too, its missing in the site High rank Jhen also has chances for Elder Dragon Blood in rewards, and its missing as well from this list. User Comments *Umm... explanation on what the different colors on the tables mean? [[image:Xiukuro.png 'Xiu Kuro (talk)]] 06:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *I've gotten Fertile Mud from the Barroth in the Quest Rewards. During the same run I also got Fertile Mud as a shiny, so I don't know if that had anything to do with it. Or maybe it was for knocking off a lot of mud? *You might want to consider adding in the drops that don't have percentages, just so people know it's possible. You can just put ?% for reason ? until you can confirm it. *Gobul's whiskers when in passive mode can only be carved 3 times in my experience - anyone else seen more ? Dyslexicon 04:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Carves Question *But i still dont understand how do you get body carves plus.What is the meaning of Body Carves+? What is the differences between Body Carves (without +)? *And whati is the differences between Quest Rewards '''and '''Quest Rewards+ '''and between '''Special Quest Rewards and Special Quest Rewards+? **I am also verry confused about this. 14:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *What exactly is Special Quest Rewards+ '''if it is not the same as '''sub quest rewards? Lagiacrus horns *Are you sure they are 64%? I've killed him about 10 times breaking his horn but i didn't get one yet. *Yeah I'm pretty sure that Capcom is sure about their % rates.Eronamanthius 05:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) maybe you where breaking the face. not the horns. Jhen Mohran+ I was calculating how much parts were needed to make a full jhen mohran+ set when I noticed something. On the armor requirements listed on wikia, there was a part called "Mohran Carapace". Nowhere on the carves list was a carapace, so after some deduction, I've come to believe that "Mohran Shell+" is suppose to be "Mohran Carapace". Please consider this note. Wikia Chat 14:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Agnaktor+ Claw+ Under the special quest rewards for the Agnaktor+, could you please label the first claw listed there as indeed the Agnaktor Claw+. Haveing the reg claw listed twice has caused some confusion. - ZeekNyne9 06:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC)ZeekNyne9 Great Jaggi High Ranked Shiny Drop I think thats "Jaggi Hide" "Jaggi Hide+" actually GroverA-125 18:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Capture rewards Pardon my ignorance on this, but this has confused me for a bit whenever I try to calculate probability from killing and capturing monsters. Are the capture rewards a roll of the "quest rewards" at the bottom right of the blue screen, or are they using a different set to roll from? It'd be kinda nice to know how this works in the mini-guide at the top of the page. Also, are the rewards the rewards from a specific quest, or are they just rewards for sucessfully hunting the monster in a quest? If it's the latter, it might be better to rename the "Quest Rewards" to "Hunt Rewards" to distinguish general rewards from quest-specific rewards. Unobservant 09:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) People say that are a different set of rolls for capture quests and hunt quests. There are others still that say that capture and fell have their own tables. I like to think this is all bunk, seeing as how the official drop booklets don't make note of this. However, if there ios a difference, I'd like to see it noted. 22:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) There are capture and hunt reward tables. It's in the same databook as the monster data, but in the QUEST section. However, I'm not going to translate all the reward items in each of the 100+ quests because it's not worth my time. Bobofango 23:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean that you get different rewards for capturing a monster as opposed to felling it, or do you mean that a Capture quest and a Hunt quest have different rewards? I understand the later, but it's been my experience that if you capture on a Hunt quest, you get your carves, in your reward chest, as carve drops. This would mean that it doesn't matter if you capture or hunt on a Hunt quest, as you get the same reward either way. _Note that I'm saying that the carve drops that are transfered to your reward box stay AS carve drops._ 20:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think that capture rewards are treated as quest rewards, since it is possible to get rathalos plates as a result of a capture, but not from actually carving the rathalos itself, either someone making the guidebook made a mistake or the capture rewards are just quest rewards 19:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ceadeus Quest Rewards Hey, just looked at the carves & rewards for ceadeus and found that the first three quest rewards are ????, does anyone know what's up with this? I think that the rewards will be scale, hide and luminous organs but I'm not sure which order they are in. Theory says in the order I said them, but theory is not fact. GroverA-125 20:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Jhen Scale+ I found a Scale+ in the quest rewards repelling a Jhen+. There's no % for this? Incorrectly listed drop rates The drop rates need to be corrected for all the monsters. Quest rates differ from quest to quest and are by no means the same rates as capture. Yes, it is true that Wounds and Capture rewards are together in the game at the end of the quest, but it does not change the fact that the rates are different. :I know its wrong. I just don't care enough to change it. --Bobofango 19:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :The percentages are for rough references to give you an idea how rare something is. Even if the percentages are off by over 10% it doesn't change whether or not you'll be fighting the same thing over and over until you get it. ZirePhoenix Body AND Head For some monsters there are break carves listing multiple parts such as "Body and head" for Gigginox of "Mane (x2)" for Royal Ludroth. Does this mean that you have to break both parts or just that the rewards for breaking these two pieces are the same? You need to break both, otherwise no fearsome maw for you. 21:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Quest Reward rates disappeared. Hum, it seems that the Quest Rewards rates from all the monsters have disappeared, which can be quite inconvenient when trying to see how many times one has to take a quest to get a certain object (Such as the Deep Dragongem from the Ceadeus, for which at the beginnings in offline mode, the only possibility is to get it as a simple quest reward due to the dragon escaping). Does anyone know what happened to them? Wounding Drops (Specifically Royal Ludroth Crest) I unfortunatley don't get to play the game often but I was wondering if someone could shed some light on how these wounding drops work. I know you beat the hell out of specific areas and they change appearance, are they supposed to drop a shiny or is it an added kill reward? Sorry for my noobishness. When you break a body part on a monster, such as the R Ludroth's Crest, it may drop a shiny, but this will usually be a Wyvern Tear, which can sometimes be put in the red supplies box to complete a sub-quest. When the quest is completed, each broken body part gives a chance of obtaining an item. The chance of getting a Royal Ludroth Crest upon breaking its crest is 80%. You can look all the percentages here: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MH3:_Monster_Carves_%26_Rewards. I hope this has been of some assistance. Pink Fatalis 21:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) So what you're saying is that this item must be earned during a Quest and not a regular free hunt? Carvenote template should be removed No idea why it's up, since it just has some gibberish rant. I can't edit the main page, so can someone with the ability to edit page remove that troll template? Unobservant 04:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) High Rank? I have two questions because I Just started playing. where do you find high rank monsters? I've never found a description of the difference between high and normal rank. and if you hunt the monsters in the Moga woods can you recieve wound/kill rewards from generating resources? I think these should be answered to minimize confusion between my fellow noob players. 15:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Thiefenz How do u get a jumbo pearl and i takes 4 ever to get rathalos shells any tips